Our Hero Academia!
by Dame-Yuki
Summary: Tsuna was kept in the dark while his famous family hid his quirk from society but now Tsuna decided to go to U.A to watch over his quirkless friend and make sure nothing bad happens. Though Katsuki, his other friend, doesnt quite agree with him being friends with someone else. (Follows the original story line of BnH) Warning: Fluff- minor shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone! I've been meaning to write a Boku x Reborn story since Boku no Hero Academia came out ! And yes! finally here it is! yay! hope you all enjoy! :D

This story is mainly about Tsuna, you will barely see his guardians in here and everyone else! I've done some major modifications so please understand its not going to be bad or confusing or anything!

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi** :

 **Quirk** : unknown (most of you should know what it is but he's got a second one as well that's also related to his first one.)

 **Age** : 14 (Birthday October 14th)

 **Height** : 157 cm (5'2)

 **Personality** : Rather kind and polite to others, has an extreme tolerance to rather complicated people. He hates violence and lack determination to become a hero despite the world loving them a lot. (thats all for now, you'll found out more in the story.)

* * *

 **Our Hero Academia! Ch1: I wanna become a hero! part 1**

 **...**

Tsuna ran to school, he ended up waking up late once again. With his mother being a famous news reporter and his father being a professional hero, they mainly were never home. Of course, Tsuna loved them both the same, regardless of them not being able to actually give him time to be with anymore than when he was a child. Though he didn't need anymore time together with them since he's actually 14 now attending the same school as Midoriya and Kacchan.

As the school was approaching Tsuna saw a familiar green haired boy he loved.

"MIDORIN!" Tsuna shouted his rare nickname making the green haired boy turned with a rather gleeful expression on his face. Tsuna instantly knew his expression was from watching the fight this morning he received notification on his cellphone that his mother gave him. As much as Tsuna didn't want it, it was a rare model no one could get but top heroes. It ran alerts and updates like no other smartphone and had a full body scanner installed to record your body data, like heart rate, blood pressure, and much more features.

"Ah! Good morning Tsu-chan." Midoriya smiled happily as he stopped to let the brunet boy Tsuna catch up. When Tsuna finally did he gave his signature smile at him, Midoriya really must be in a happy mood from the morning fight, he even used the brunet's famous nickname.

"Good morning Midorin! I take it you saw the fight with the villain today at the train stop?" Tsuna spoke as they began to walk in school casually, both right on time as others were walking in as well.

"Mmhm! It was so cool! Kamui was fighting this villain but the fight was intervened by this new hero called Mount lady. Too bad! Though her quirk was amazing! I wonder if she could freely decrease and increase her size or its only that way." Midoriya couldn't help but rant happily as Tsuna could only giggle as the others habit came out. Even if he didn't enjoy seeing or watching, he was really supporting of others decisions.

"I hope you figure out soon to place down in your notes!" Tsuna replied brightly as his honey caramel eyes shined only to make Midoriya blush and smile shyly. He was actually really happy that Tsuna never judge him for being quirkless and actually understood him for having no quirk as well but not only that, the brunet supported his decision in becoming a hero.

"Hehe, yeah." The conversation ended there as they made it in class and began to move to their assigned seats. Tsuna could feel the rude glances on them when they entered but he paid no mind and happily walked to his desk not bothered at all unlike his self-conscious friend who stiffly moved and sat in his seat. Making Tsuna send small gazes of reassurance and a silly 'you can do it' fist pump only making Midoriya smile at the boy.

"Good morning Kacchan!" Tsuna spoke as he sat literally right by the blonde boy who was half asleep with his legs kicked up on the desk. His rather dark red eyes opened slowly and turned their gaze to the brunet smiling at him happily. His lips formed into a small smirk not cocky or rude compared to all the other ones he does. Tsuna's full attention on him making his mood actually better this morning. He didn't want the brunet's attention somewhere else right now but him.

"Good mornin' Tsu." Katsuki spoke as their gazes never departed one another for a moment. Tsuna decided to break his eyes away to roam through his bag and hand over a blue wrapped bentou for the cocky blonde.

"These are left overs of the spicy curry my mom made. It's just simply too much, it's hard to eat by myself." Tsuna spoke up as the blonde's eyes trailed to the bentou before he removed one hand from his head to grab it. Katsuki absolutely loved Tsuna's mother's cooking, it was amazingly good every single time he ate as if heaven was melting in his mouth.

"If you insist on handing it over." Katsuki smoothly replied as if he didn't actually want it but Tsuna knew better than anyone else.

With that Tsuna's attention turned to Midoriya who was staring up over at them. The brunet instinctively smiled as the other shot his hand down and started scribbling something in his notes furiously, with a soft giggle Tsuna's attention trailed back to a now unhappy Bakugou. The brunet gave a small sheepish smile as the other clicked his tongue in a upsetting matter. 'Why was he so mad now?' Tsuna pondered questionably but soon the teacher came in to start their class.

...

* * *

 _..._

Midoriya turned his gaze over to Tsuna who was happily chatting with Katsuki, he was glad his other friend didnt hurt the brunet in any way but seeing Tsuna being friendly with everyone but him made him rather upset. Soon the boy shook his head, 'why am I thinking such things?' he pondered as his green wide eyes turn back to Tsuna who was now looking over at him with a smile. This made him blush deeply as he quickly turned away from Tsuna, who caught him looking over. 'I thought my heart was gonna stop!' He thought as he started furiously scrambling in his notes and accidentally writing the brunet's name.

...

* * *

...

Class was rather dreadful, Tsuna was completely no good with keeping up. He wasn't a genius like his blond friend who literally continued to sleep throughout it.

Or Midoriya was hiding himself in his arms while continously roaming and scribblingthrough his notes. Tsuna gave a small pout as he gave up in solving the mathematical problem in front of him, it was simply too hard. He ended up pursuing out his lips and placing the pencil on top to balance it while continuously staring at the teacher.

Katsuki glanced over at Tsuna, staring at the brunet who had rested his head on both of his hands while trying to keep balance of the pencil. Those cute soft lips puckering out as his full concentration was on the teacher, the blond could only watch as he could feel his cheeks almost flare if he didn't suppress it down. Tsuna stopped with a sigh and caught his pencil with his hand, his eyes soon turn as the blond could only shut his eyes in reflex.

Tsuna gazed at the blond, he felt someone looking at him but to find out no one was. Odd. He didn't think of it as his attention drawn back to taking notes, Katsuki almost let out a sigh in relief. He was glad Tsuna didn't catch him staring, his eyes went back to the brunet as he was taking notes. Tsuna always hanged out with Deku, why couldn't he bother to always stay with him instead. He turned his eyes to the teacher, sleep no longer hitting him, so he decided to listen boredly.

...

* * *

...

"You bunch are seniors now in middle school! You really have to think a about your future!" The teacher spoke making Tsuna only to flinch visibly, there was no way this wasn't going to end well.

"I'm gonna pass out handout's for your future plans now. But... You're going to be hero's yes?" The teacher smiled as he tossed the papers behind him, he kept going on about how great the quirks are in class, Tsuna already knew there was no way he was getting into any good schools from his grades and studies.

"Hey Teacher don't lump me with everyone else, I'm not going to be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" A voice spoke rather arrogant making Tsuna to only sigh lightly, it really wasn't going to end well, not with Katsuki's personality.

"Hey Katsuki! That's uncalled for!" Every started to complain as Katsuki only laughed mocking at them.

"Shut up you extras!"

"If I remember correctly isn't Bakugou going to apply for U.A?"

"Really!? Isn't that the super hard school that has a failed 79 percent of their examinees!?"

"I heard its the top school."

Thus, let the beginning of bragging hence.

"Thats why you are all extras! I aced the mock test and I'm the only one in the school who is possible to go." Katsuki smirked as he jumped onto his desk, the poor brunet right by him could only sigh as he tried to hide his own embarrassment for his friend.

"I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name will be inlisted on top of the list of earners!"

"Oh yeah, didn't Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too?" The teacher interrupted on purpose.

The whole class got quickly quiet before everyone started laughing hysterically at Midoriya all besides the angered blonde male and the brunet who could only frown at the entire class.

"Pfft! Midoriya!? No way!"

"There is no way you can get in with just studies!"

"That's not true! They change that rule a long time ago!" Midoriya spoke nervously as he tried to defend himself only to be intervined by a enraged blonde.

"DEKU!" Katsuki slammed his hand on the boy's desk using his quirk as the poor green haired boy could only fall back from the impacted of the explosion, soon the blonde continued to talk after his loud at burst.

"You're below the rejects, you're quirkless! How can you even think to be equal to me!? HUH!?"

"Wait Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Really! It's just been my dream to go ever since I was little.. And you never know unless you try right?"

"What do you mean you never know unless you try!? What the hell can you do!? You quirkless!" Katsuki shouted angerily before Tsuna suddenly appeared in front of Midoriya with his hands spread out.

"Stop it Kacchan! Leave Midoriya alone, along with all of you! Even you Sensei! How could you just let all of this happen while we are still in school, you have no right to be teaching then!" Tsuna frownedas his eyes flared orange for a brief moment but it was unnoticable by most. "Kacchan you idiot! Stop picking on Midorin! If you don't stop I'm never going to talk to you again!" He soon turned his attention back to Katsuki, leaving the blonde wordless from the brunet's outburst. All he could think about was what Tsuna said as he stood in a complete petrified state.

Tsuna soon turned around to Midoriya who was as well lost for words but had an expression of glee, "Um.. Tsu-chan.." He mumbled with a small smile as Tsuna helped him up. "T-thank you."

"Dont worry about it! Honest! Besides, dont let anyone stop you from losing sight of your dream! I still think you'll make a great hero! No matter what!" Tsuna smiled happily only making Midoriya blush as he felt relieved inside for having such a great friend.

"OI! Tsu!" Katsuki finally broke out of his trace as he grabbed the boy's arm, the brunet could only turn his head around to see a facial expression he never witness before. "Tsu. What's so great about Deku? Why are you always defending him? He's quirkless! He'll never be great! I'm definitely going to be the top hero and become famous! Everyone will admire me more than anything!" 'So why...' Katsuki clenched his fist together as his teeth was slammed shut, all he could do was stare at his childhood friend who simply stared couldn't read the emotions on his friend's face, it was a keen to hurt, sadness, frustration, and desperation. Seeing such an expression rather gave his heart a tight squeeze, because Tsuna knew he was the reason why his friend looked so hurt.

"You should treat him better, I thought we were all friends. Midorin treats you like one, so... Why cant you?" Tsuna spoke gently as if he was trying not to hurt his friend more but such expression only told him otherwise.

Katsuki went quiet as Tsuna could only stare at him with those sadden eyes, 'It's because I lost you to him.' He thought but of course, he wasn't going to say it. 'Tsuna was my friend first, then Deku came along and ruined it all! He's quirkless! you should hang out with me! I'm going to be the best but yet he's with a normal person who doesn't even have a single quirk! Just a dream that can never be fufilled!'

"Alright, everyone quiet down, and who ever is up please get back in your seats!" The teacher finally spoke, breaking the tension in the class.

"Oh right, sensei! Let's have a chat afterschool ok?" Tsuna smiled cruelly as the teacher could only sweat bullets, the so called quirkless brunet was actually the son of the Vongola company who produce all of the latest techonology for hero's and normal people alike. Not only that but his father was the one of the best heroes and is well known for helping the poor and his mother was the best reporter everyone admires.

"Ah, yes Sawada-san." The teacher spoke respectfully as they took their seats.

Katsuki could only stare blankly at the teacher who was beginning to speak about their job forms in the future once more.

...

* * *

 _..._

 _Past-10 years ago_

 _"Katsuki-kun, this is Tsuna. For a week he's going to stay with us ok? He's parents are busy working so he doesnt have a place to go." Katsuki's mother spoke as the boy could only stare at the shy brunet in front of him. Those soft but wide caramel eyes stared back at him in wonder._

 _"No hurting him ok? He's oddly shy but he's a good boy, I'm sure you two will get along well."_

 _Katsuki nodded as he walked over to the boy and held his hand out, "Do you want to play with my robot?"_

 _Tsuna could only stare at the boy cautiously, soon he deemed him safe before taking the blonde's hand happily. Katsuki smiled as he guided the boy to his room. It was rather messy as all sorts of toys of heros and robots where scattered across the floor. Careful, he led the boy around easily, before getting to a small but safe enough spot to play without them sitting on anything unnecessary._

 _"This is my robot! Cool huh?" Katsuki spoke as he shown his most prized possession happily to Tsuna who can only admire how cool it looked. It wasnt anything amazing from an adults view but the robot had action and voice buttons making noises as it moved and that alone made it amazing to the two boys. Tsuna could only shake his head in agreement to the blonde haired boy with a warm smile on his face. Katsuki could feel suddenly embarrassed by that smile that seemed to glow._

 _"I'll let you play with it! You can help me defeat these heroes." Katsuki grinned as Tsuna nodded once more as Katsuki gave him his favourite robot._

 _"Mwahaha! You'll never defeat the great robot Katsuki and his sidekick Tsuna!" Katsuki yelled as Tsuna moved the robot as if it was talking. "Take this! Seeking rockets! Boom! Boom!" He continued as the brunet could only giggle as he acted like he was firing at the heroes. "Ahh! Someone help!" Katsuki spoke for the heroes as he made them run away. "Yes! We did it! We drove them away!" Soon the blonde turned to Tsuna who seemed to not look so well._

 _"Tsuna?" He questioned before the boy suddenly collasped on the floor. "Mom! Mom! Help!" Katsuki panicked as he quickly rushed to go get his mother._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _"The doctor told me it's fatigue, he hasn't been sleeping and eating much he said." A voice spoke sturring the brunet awake, his eye lids were heavy as he could only feel them suddenly close once more._

 _"Mom, will he be ok?" Another voice spoke, Tsuna instantly recalled the little boy's voice. It was Katsuki, the blonde boy who he was playing with._

 _"Of course Katsuki-kun. He just needs rest."_

 _"Alright mom." With that the brunet could only fall asleep once more._

 _..._

 _"My mom said you should eat! Boys who dont eat can never grow upstrong!" Katsuki spoke as he shoved a spoon of rice porridge into Tsuna's mouth. Its already been 1 year since Tsuna has been in the hospital for an unknown reason, the doctors dont understand whats going on with the boy but its as if his body is rejecting anything they put inside of him._

 _"I dont feel like eating..." Tsuna muttered after swallowing the spoon full. He gave a small pout to his now bestfriend who could only smile back in return._

 _"Come on Tsu! You need to eat! The only time you ever do is when I'm around!" Katsuki remarked making the boy only pout more._

 _"Fine.. Just a little more and I'm done." Tsuna finally agreed as he let the bestfriend feed him once more. Apparently, the only time Tsuna could eat or drink is if Katsuki was around. It was the only time his body didnt reject what his friend gave him and thankfully too._

 _"Tsu! Dont worry ok? I'll always be here to help you! So get better!"_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Past- 2 years ago_

 _"Ne, Kacchan. Why do you pick on Midorin?" Tsuna asked making Katsuki only to stop studying and turn his head._

 _"Huh?" Was all the brunet recieved back as a somewhat rude comment._

 _"Don't huh me! Geez!" Tsune pouted lightly making Katsuki's glare somewhat lighten at his friends rather cute expression. The brunet blinked before tilting his head slightly to the side, "Kacchan?" He spoke once more making the blonde only to snap out of it._

 _"Shut up." He quickly spoke as he tried his best not to blush or stammer trying not to think about seeing his friend in that kind of way. Secretly, he developed those kinds of feelings. It just sort of happened when he took care of the boy for a long time when he was bed ridden. Tsuna was just so helpless and cute, like a kitten who was lonely._

 _"Kacchan! Geez... Poor Midorin. What did he do to deserve such a thing." Tsuna sighed as he flopped back on his friend's soft bed staring up at ceiling before turning his eyes towards a picture he drew of the two of them on the side of the bed. "I see you still have that picture. Is it some kind of treasure?" The brunet giggled in a joking matter as Katsuki got up out of the chair and walked over to Tsuna who was laying down._

 _"Yes. It is." He spoke seriously as he got on top of his bestfriend, both arms resting by Tsuna's head. Katsuki couldn't help but give a smug smirk as the boy underneath blush deeply._

 _"G-get off!" Tsuna shouted as he tried to shove the otheroff but the blonde didn't budge. Instead there was a rather compassionate soft gaze from those red eyes, making the brunet rather slowly drown in those eyes._

 _"You're wide open Tsu." Katsuki smirked as he leaned forward and started tickling his bestfriend on the sides, his weak spots._

 _"Noooo! Haha... Stop! Haha.. I can't breathe! Help!" Tsuna's words were all over the place as he continued to laugh hysterically, trying to kick, shove, or bite just to get away._

 _Katsuki soon stopped before getting up and leaving the brunet to compose himself over the little session he recieved._

 _"I'm gonna get a drink." The blonde soon slipped out the door, escaping from the soon pillow that was thrown at the door by the brunet with a pout on his face._

 _"KACCHAN JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Was all Katsuki heard from Tsuna as he rushed to the kitchen._

 _..._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! hope to see you all on the next chapter! sorry for any misspelling as well! please review :D_

 _You guys are going to see the past mostly in each chapter but during the end so, dont worry too much about it. Its just more details of Tsuna amd his past._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It's great to see you all again! I'm glad people like this story and I really do enjoy my two reviewers for reviewing this story!

 **Teal96ko: _I'm really glad you like this story alot! I made up Midorin since I figured the nickname was absolutely adorable for him! I've always wanted to write this story for a while now and I'm glad someone thinks the same as me! I have always wanted to pair our Tsu together with Midorin because they are just so similar but like you said, I do also see potential for Katsuki as well! So I kinda got stuck with those two but I'll make a conclusion on later chapters hehe. Also, I'm here to answer your question as well. The guardians as well as mostly everyone else from Tsuna's time (Meaning no Giotto or 1st generation guardians through 9 will be appearing.). But they will be brought at in every few chapters or so unlike Reborn, since Reborn always plays a big part when it comes to Tsuna. Well, I hope you stick around and enjoy!_**

 **CallmeCrazy101: _Actually I couldn't agree with you, Reborn makes a really bad hero. This is why I don't plan on making him a hero at all. He's not made for saving people and fighting crime lol given his personality hahaha._**

Alright! Please enjoy the new chapter! I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA OR HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

 **Our Hero Academia! Ch2: I wanna become a hero! part 2**

...

Tsuna's eyes grew cold as he just sat in the seat with his arms folded and legs crossed, the pitiful teacher who's experiencing his rather was in cold sweat and on the floor on his knees.

"Forgive me Sawada-san! I didn't mean to-

"Enough. Who gave you permission to speak? You are the type of teacher I hate the most. Groveling on your feet because you finally are about to lose your job? If you feel so guilty maybe you should have done it from the beginning." The brunet frowned, his eyes narrowed as it glowed orange. The famous eyes that everyone knew about the Sawadas was that their eyes glowed an abnormal color. "But seeing as you teach so well to classes, I suppose I can let you off this time. Of course, don't sigh in relief just yet. If I find out a next time you're finished." Tsuna smiled as he got up and left out of teachers lounge.

"Thank you Sawada-san!" was all Tsuna heard as his eyes dimmed back to its original color, letting out a sigh he made his way over to Midoriya who was waiting for him in the class room.

...

"Midorin! I'm back!" Tsuna yelled out as he opened the classroom door only to find it empty. "Midorin?" The brunet called out once more as he looked around, 'Katsuki said something to him.' was all his intuition was telling him as he grabbed his bag and bolted out the door. "MIDORIN!" He yelled as he ran down the halls.

Midoriya was on his way out of the school gate as he heard his name being called out from behind, "Midorin!" This made the green haired boy turn to see Tsuna practically dashing over, soon the brunet stopped as he held onto his knees to catch his breathe.

"Midor-

"Are you here to make fun of me too? Are you here to tell me not to apply for U.A. and tell me I can never be a hero?"

"What? No Midorin! Did Kacchan tell you something again?"

"Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan. All you talk about is him!"

"I- I was just!"

"Maybe he's more important to you than me! After all hes got everything! Friends, a great quirk, even natural talent! I dont have a single thing he does!"

"What are you talking about! You have me! I'm your friend Midorin! I've always been here supporting you and helping you! Not once have I ever thought you could never make it, you could never become a hero! You don't need to prove to me about anything! Am I not your best friend?" Tsuna felt at panic, why was Midoriya acting like this. He didn't understand what was going through his best friends head.

"But you are also his' as well." Midoriya bitterly spoke as his eyebrows furrowed as he turned around to leave, leaving a stunned brunet staring at him with a hurt and confused expression.

"M-Midoriya?" Tsuna whispered as his friend disappeared from his sight.

...

* * *

...

Tsuna grimly walked home as he could only lay his sadden light brown eyes on the floor, he was nearly dragging his feet as he made it to the crosswalk. His phone soon began to ring making him bitterly pull it out and answered.

"Hello? This is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 _"Come to the Vongola's headquarters son."_

"Oh dad.. I'll be there soon." Tsuna replied as he pressed the end button. A sigh come out from his mouth, the brunet was sure that his father wanted to talk about something important.

...

"Tsuna! I'm glad you could make it my sweet little angel!" His father, Iemitsu spoke carefree as he ran to literally squeeze the life out of his son. Tsuna could only make a embarrassed face as he tried to shove away the tyrant.

"D-Dad! Get off of me!" The brunet screeched as he pulled the man off, his mother, Nana who was also there only giggled from the touching moment.

"Tsu-kun, please listen, your father and I want you to home school again." His mother decided to speak up, breaking the moment for her son.

"W-What? Homeschool? But I've been doing that for almost 8 years! I just started going to school with my two friends." Tsuna strongly refused as his father made his way back to his wife and held onto her.

"Tsuna. I understand your upset, but we have reasons for this. We don't want anyone to kidnap you." His father spoke this time as the brunet only continue to become confused.

"Aren't you two being a little too worried over nothing? No one is going to find out-" Tsuna tried to reason but was soon cut off by his father's demanding voice.

"Tsuna! You are going to home school once again with Reborn as your tutor!" Iemitsu raised his voice, thinking maybe his stern voice will make his child understand the situation more but Tsuna could only clench his fist tight in rebellion.

"Not him again! Last time I checked, his teachings wasn't exactly the best in the world! He's a murder for freaks sake!" Tsuna tried so hard to fight but yet it only went to deaf ears.

"This time, he's not only going to teach you basic school and simple control. This time, you are going to be the smartest and the best you can be."

"But I like who I am now! I can fight, I am passing in school. Please mom! Dad! Don't take me away from my best friends! They are going to U.A. they said, I can learn all those things there! Honest!" Tsuna was desperate, for once in his life he was enjoying himself but his father and mother didn't want to understand his happiness.

"LEARN AT U.A.!? ABSOLUTELY NOT!" This male Iemitsu's blood boil at the thought of the so called legendary hero school as if he held a grudge.

"Dear calm down." Nana tried to calm down her husband, she knew her beloved boy had such amazing friends. She wanted to support her boy but she couldn't, his quirk was simply too dangerous for society.

"U.A. Is a type of school villains are bound to find out about you and your quirk! Stop being so stubborn this instant!" Iemitsu continued as his own eyes flared blue making Tsuna only retaliate in return with his own orange ones.

"Why can't you two believe in me for once? I will only show my normal quirk!" The brunet boy spoke only to be shut down by his father once again.

"No."

"Dad!"

"Dear, let us let him attend school for the remaining months. Once its over, then let's talk about it then." Nana intervened as she walked her her son and gave him a small hug, trying to give the boy some reassuring.

"Sigh, alright my Nana. Tsuna, we will talk about this later." Iemitsu backed down as his eyes reverted back to their normal light brown as Tsuna did the same.

"Yes dad..." He only spoke grimly as he gave a heavy sigh, giving into his mother's warmth.

...

* * *

...

The next day came rather bitterly, Tsuna sluggishly rolled out of bed and he stumbled on the floor. Undoing all the covers on himself, he finally got up to go to the restroom to wash his face. As he approached the mirror he could basically say he looked like crap, large dark circles under his eyes as well as the painful body aches he received from 'exercising' with Reborn. Once he washed his face and brushed his teeth, he made his way out of the bathroom to his room. He grabbed his phone and turned it on seeing 50 messages and more on his phone plus 15 miss calls. He quickly ran through the messages and calls seeing it was Midoriya's house phone, this only made Tsuna bolt as he saw the recent voicemail he received. His heart started racing as he slowly pressed the play button, he was actually scared what his friend had to say after what happened yesterday.

 _"U-um.. Tsu-chan. I'm sorry about yesterday... I know you probably wont be able to forgive me, I just.. I was just so upset yesterday and I want to talk to you in person. I'll be waiting outside your house, no matter how long it takes me.. I want to make it up to you. So please come out and talk to me, I'm sorry!"_

Tsuna could only let out a smile in relief, he was glad his friend wasn't upset at him anymore. Without any haste, Tsuna got dressed in his black gakuran as he made it to his front door. "Midorin!" Tsuna shouted as in his line of sight was his best friend waiting there with a nervous look on his face.

"Tsu-chan! Umm! I'm sorry about before! I hope you forgive- Midoriya was soon cut off by Tsuna embracing him gently.

"Midorin, of course I forgive you. I'm happy you're not upset anymore." Tsuna calmly spoke, relief hinted in his voice as Midoriya could only deeply blush as he too wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller framed boy. All the green haired boy could hear was his own heartbeat ringing in his ears.

"Now! Lets go to class!" Tsuna smiled as he pulled away from the hug and grabbed his friends hand, walking to school with him, just like he use to.

"Tsu-chan, have you read the news or watched it?"

"Hm? No why..? Did All Might do something cool again? Sure, I'd love to read it!" Tsuna quickly pulled out his phone and opened the news app and searched yesterday news. What he saw could only make his blood run cold as he hesitated to click the tab, 'Junior high school boy attacked by a villain! Luckily All Might saved him in time!' was the headline, it wasn't just that. Katsuki was on the image. "K-Kacchan?"

"Um! Tsu-chan! Yesterday I met All Might and that villain was trying to take control of my body and I was saved by All Might as well! Then I selfishly latched onto him resulting him dropping the bottle containing the villain and then, the villain got out and Kacchan ended up becoming his next victim! I ran in there to save Kacchan but luckily All Might came and saved us both! In the end everything is alright! So don't worry Tsu-chan!" Midoriya spoke literally in one breath, as Tsuna could only stare down at his phone. He felt rather guilty as his friends were both attacked by the same villain.

"Midorin... Are you sure that you both are ok?" Tsuna whispered ever so quietly but luckily Midoriya heard as he tighten his grip onto the brunet's hand.

"Yes, don't worry Tsu-chan. Besides Kacchan is very tough, you know him better than anyone! He will be ok after that!"

Tsuna could only nod sadly as the atmosphere grew quiet, Midoriya wanted to tell the brunet what happened to him, how All Might told him he can become a hero. How he is going to inherit the top hero's quirk, but seeing the sadden face on his friend made him only wait. As much as Midoriya felt small jealousy of how Katsuki was on the brunet's mind more than him, he didn't let it get to him because it was his fault the incident happened in the first place.

...

* * *

...

Katsuki could only frown as he waited for the brunet to say something since he was in front of his way out of the bathroom. Tsuna's lips shook as he bit the bottom of it, his eyes were looking every where but the blonde in front of him.

"Are you going to say anything? If not move." Katsuki snapped as Tsuna could only flinch slightly.

"I read the news... And Midorin told me everything. I'm glad you're ok, I wish I was there to help you out." Tsuna whispered as the other's red eyes narrowed, hearing his friend tell him that was embarrassing and humiliating. He was the one who swore he was going to protect the brunet, those words made him grind his teeth together.

"I don't need anyone's help! Not from Deku and especially from you!" Katsuki snapped as he grabbed Tsuna pushed him away from the exit and let the brunet fall on the dirty floor. "Leave me alone!" He yelled giving the brunet one last harsh glare before he left. The brunet could only give a heavy sigh, he just didn't understand his two best friends anymore. 'What was going on with them both? I feel so left in the dark.'

"Eh? Kacchan?" Midoriya was heard from outside the restroom with a rather surprised voice but Tsuna didn't hear it, he was too focused on his thoughts as to why his two friends were just... Strangers..

"Move!" Katsuki shouted and stomped away, Midoriya didn't know what to think about it but he just shrugged his shoulders since that's how Katsuki usually was. The super hero loving boy opened the bathroom door to see Tsuna on the floor with his eyes shadowed over by his bangs.

"Eh!? Tsu-chan!? What happened? Did Kacchan bully you? Are you ok?" Midoriya rambled on questions as the brunet could only snap out of his thoughts before placing a smile on his face.

"N-No. I think Katsuki got mad at me." Tsuna replied making Midoriya rather shocked at what he heard. Did Tsuna really call him by Katsuki?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Midoriya gave a small reassured smile making Tsuna smile back.

"No it's fine, I'm not quite sure myself as to why he's acting like that." This made Tsuna's smile grew as he got up and dust himself off, "I'll be heading back to class. I got something to tell you after school ok?" Tsuna waved as he hurried out the restroom, leaving Midoriya rather confused but worried as well.

...

Midoriya waited for Tsuna by the gate rather nervously, he had no clue as to what the brunet wanted to say to him. 'Was it more about Kacchan again?' He thought but quickly shook it off, he didn't need a negative feeling creeping inside. The green haired biy was so lost in thoughts he didnt even see a rather tall but scary raven male approach him.

"Are you Dame-Tsuna's friend?" His voice was deep and scary making Midoriya gulp loudly as he slowly looked up at the male who was over a head taller. His narrow eyes were shadowed over by his fedora but Midoriya could make out the void-less black eyes no light seem to shine in.A rather professional black suit with a white undershirt with not a single wrinkle on it. The man screamed dangerous in ever sense the boy had, 'is he another villain!?' Midoriya thought.

"You have 3 seconds to answer me. Or I shoot." The impatient male growled as he pointed his gun to the boy's forehead. This made Midoriya almost screech out as he rapidly nodded in head, that barrel was the only thing he could see in his line of sight.

"Reborn!" Tsuna voice shouted as he ran over to push the gun away making Reborn smirk at how fast his student ran in a records time. '10 secs, not bad.'

"Could you not scare Midorin!? What are you thinking? Pulling a gun out again! People are going to think you're a villain." Tsuna gave a heavy sigh making Reborn grab the brunet and pulling him into an arm twist but Tsuna evade quickly by flipping and locking Reborn's arm down instead this time.

"I see you still got your reflexes. Good. I can kick up your training." A shine came to the teachers eyes as the brunet could only shiver in fear.

"M-Midorin. I-I'll see you tomorrow morning ok? I'll definitely tell you then!" Tsuna stuttered as he took off running to get away from the raven male who could only smirk as he pulled out his other gun excitedly. Yes, Tsuna was trying to run for his life as Midoriya could only give a worried gaze and confused one as the boy ran off as well as the dangerous male chasing after him.

"Reborn stop chasing me!" Tsuna cried out as he tried to shake the raven male off but of course, he couldn't from the male being faster.

"Stop running then." Reborn spoke as he aimed his gun and shot the brunet in the head, quickly the boy's intuition reacted as he quickly evaded it. 'Why is my tutor so mean!?' He could only mentally cry as sweat drenched his forehead.

"Ahhh! Someone help! A villain is trying to kill a boy!" Some random pedestrian shouted making Reborn only more excited, seems like some Heroes were going to show up. Of course Tsuna was going to get caught up in the middle of it all.

...

* * *

...

 _Reborn could only stare down the child, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was puny, scrawny, innocent looking, kind-hearted, and of course concerning. How can the world's greatest hitman, train a rather annoying kid completely opposite of him. Reborn could only think back to his old friend's words, "Teach him control." What control? This kid seem to have absolutely no quirk._

 _"Hey Kid. What's your quirk?" Reborn spoke first as the little 4 year old boy only stared up at him questionably. The brunet seemed a little off for a kid in Reborn's eyes, it seem his brain was slowly trying to figure out what the male just said. The 17 year old malecould only give a sigh, he sure in hell wasn't good with kids._

 _"Do you have any powers?" Reborn questioned once more, maybe this word was more original for the little brunet boy. Luckily enough the boy slowly nodded his head after a little bit, The raven male just waited as the boy continued to stare back curiously. Giving a grimace as the boy didnt seem to even understand the male wanted the brunet to show him._

 _"Sigh... Can you show me?" Reborn was peeved, the boy was specially retarded or something for not understand anything. He was trying his hardest not to shoot the boy and get on with his life. Soon enough, Tsuna closed his eyes as a small tiny flame soon flared from his forehead. 'He has the same quirk as his father.' Reborn instantaneously thought as the brunet soon opened his use to be caramel eyes to now sunset glowing ones. This itself caught the male off guard, those eyes were calculating and piercing as they only stared back at the male._

 _Without any sudden warning the eyes reverted back as his tiny orange thread looking flame burned out. Tsuna could only start breathing heavily as his eyes became hazy from exhaustion, but Reborn felt it. It was more violent and intense than the boy's father's, even if it was just a tiny bit shown. His interest was perked up quickly, this boy had amazing potential._

 _..._

 _Reborn was lost for words, the brunet boy was bed ridden with an unknown cause. He tried so hard to find out why, the boy was sick but no causes were found. Luckily Tsuna's father sent the best healing doctor the Vongola had, she was quick on her hands as she uses medical strings that go directly inside the body and heal any causes. But even that didn't help fix the problem._

 _"Reborn my love. Its not an actual illness affecting him." The raven haired french woman purred out as she attached herself to the handsome young male, quite thecougar. Of course Reborn only played along, she was quite the beauty but the male wasn't interested in any sorts right now._

 _"What do you mean?" Reborn spoke huskily as he ran his fingers along the line or her jaw making her only smile seductively in return._

 _"He's actually affected by his second quirk. He's a rather late bloomer it seems." She spoke once more as she slipped away to tap on the sleeping boy's forehead. "Two powerful quirks are clashing together right now. We can only hope it dies down or one takes over and leaves no mental disorder with it." She continued as Reborn could only frown._

 _"Can we do anything about it?" The raven was rather worried but he tried his best not to show as he pulled out his phone to call Iemitsu._

 _"No. We can only wait and see." She replied._

 _..._

* * *

...

Thanks for reading everyone! And I hope to see you all on the next chapter! Please review! I absolutely love to hear what you all have to say! Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow readers and writers! I'm here with a new chapter! Woohoo!

 **Reviews:**

 **Teal96Ko: _Reborn is feared by everyone, even me haha. And its like you said, Reborn does have a symbol but I'm not gonna spoil that hehe. All might and Reborn does have tons of history, can you imagine all the times they had met from All might being a Hero and Reborn being you know. Reborn. But I would have to say out of all your 1-6 reasons why Reborn would let Tsuna attend is exactly for all those reasons ! Nice job for going so deep in :D Makes me happy I have readers like you who think ahead! *pops those confetti blasters on you* HORRAYAHHH! Ahem. Tsuna does have two quirks actually. Of course, his normal dying will flames but can you guess the other? I'll give you a reward for guessing right! It's easy and simple to tell. Though people can miss it._**

 ** _I didnt want to go overboard with jealousy, at first I kinda didnt want to put it in but honestly I want to make more deeper character development and reasons why Kacchan doesn't seem to really like Midorin! But don't worry, you won't be seeing too much honestly. I can't wait for your next review! Hope you stay around and keep reading about it!_**

 **Silver sky cielo: _Thank you for enjoying it! Tsuna's guardians will appear in chapters but mostly in future ones though!_**

 **CallmeCrazylol: _Hibari and Mukuro are the most destructive guardians, so they are going to do major damage later on, especially them being on opposite sides! Say tuned! MWAHAHA!_**

 **Guests: _Thanks you all, and right now I'm undecided on the pairs so I will take Midoriya X Ochako into consideration!_**

 **Everyone else who Reviewed: _Thank you all for enjoying this story and I hope you stick around for the end! If you have any questions please comment [review] And I will answer them all!_**

 **Special!** : Can you guess Tsuna's second quirk?

* * *

 **Our Hero Academia! Ch3: I wanna become a hero! part 2.5**

...

Its been over several months since that little stunt Reborn pulled made news reporters take photos of the brunet boy as well as his tutor telling them he was training the next heir to the Vongola company. This only attracted unwanted attention for not only the brunet, but this parents as well. So guess who is sorting out the problems with his parents? That's right, not his tutor that's for sure. Plus, every villain and hero knew Reborn's name, leaving it only likely for villains who want his skills in their group and heroes seeking revenge, come to the brunet now in tempts of kidnapping.

Though, Midoriya was rather shocked in hearing the news that his best friend was an actually heir to the Vongola company. This made the brunet only remembered their conversation they had.

...

 _"Tsu-chan, you didn't tell me that you are actually the hero, Iemitsu's son! He's a hero that uses flames but unlike his flames it strengths the body and mind for hand to hand combat." Midoriya spoke so excitedly as his eyes practically shimmered in delight, thus making the brunet give a sad gaze._

 _"Midorin I actually didn't tell you for a reason. You see, I don't really want to inherit the company... No one knows what the company actually is inside but I do. It's corrupted, so corrupted it needs a nice background to it try and cover its underground deeds. Actually Midorin. My tutor is, 'The famous Reborn', you know... A killer?"_

 _"Eh? The Reborn? Didn't he go in even terms against All Might and escaped? Not only that but he's famous for hero hunting, you really shouldn't be around that guy!"_

 _"Midorin, Reborn isn't bad or anything.. My family... They use to be in the villain business a long time ago, Reborn was just working for them. Just 5 years ago when my father took over, things got slightly better but we are still deep in the underground world. Once you get in, you can't get out. My father's side is a very dark place so.. If you want to blame anymore, please blame my family instead."_

 _"Tsu-chan... I just hope nothing bad happens to you. Wait but if you appeared on the news as Vongola's heir, doesn't that mean bad people will be after you? Heroes and Villains alike? Why would your tutor say those things to put you in danger?"_

 _"Its because hes my tutor that he put me in this situation. He's trying to tell my father that no matter what, everyone will find out sooner or later and I need to be ready. He may be a pain sometimes but he has always looked out for me and practically raised me for 10 years. Reborn holds a special fatherly feeling in my heart, even if I never tell him, you can tell he feels the same way. To him I'm like his son and he's like my dad. Before I met you, I use to be kinda special... Not that kind of sweet special.. It was more like I just didnt understand things right like other kids. You'd tell me something 10 times and I just wont get it."_

 _"But, Reborn taught me so much. I felt loved and normal as if I was no different than anyone else. Me and you has been friends for 7 years now but you know I knew Kacchan for 9 almost 10 years. If you ask Kacchan then you'll know. I wasn't the same as back then than I am now. Reborn taught me so many things and he's only teaching me more. I know sometimes I complain and whine about him, but I only do so in his frustrating teachings. After all, I don't think he's the best teacher you can have. He's probably the worst from his sadist ways of teaching, but i still respect him."_

 _"Tsu-chan... It sounds like you two are really close and I'm glad you shared a part of your feelings. I hope it says that way. I'm sorry for getting so worked up, when i saw him I thought he was a dangerous person at first but actually when I saw you two coincidentally shopping by the market place, he was like a different person. He had a very soft smile on his face as he watched you excitedly look around, it was very relieving. I know he's not a bad person, I can tell he treats you like family. I'm just worried something might happen to you without him being there... I'm not strong enough to protect you. I know if anything happened to you I'll rush out to save you regardless of the consequences. I'd blame myself if you got hurt and I couldn't save you. I-I really care about you Tsu-chan.. I'm just worried one day you'll never come back because I was weak."_

 _"Midorin..."_

 _..._

Tsuna had no words to say as he felt his cheeks redden slightly in embarrassment. He was also happy as well, his friend didn't think Reborn was a bad person. Sure he can be difficult and sometimes he may try to kill the brunet but he isn't a bad person.. Tsuna just began to sigh as he didn't know what he should think about his tutor. He couldn't even think about Reborn being a great person at heart, it was more like he was a very sadist but slightly caring hero killer. Maybe that's what he should call the raven haired male instead.

"You got some nerve thinking about something else while training Dame-Tsuna." That deadly tone made the brunet break out of thought with a very terrified facial expression. 'Oh shoot' Was all Tsuna thought as he turned his eyes towards those deep voidful onyx ones, Reborn was in his baby form for right now since he just came back from a mission given out from Tsuna's father. The male never really enjoyed sharing his quirk to others despite the brunet never actually seeing it in person.

"Tsunayoshi." Reborn once again spoke, catching his student dozing out once again. The hero killer wasn't even upset as he pulled out his gun and made a quick shot in his students head. This snapped Tsuna out of his daze as he felt extreme pain coming from his forehead, he raised his hand to where he got hit only for him to soon be covered in smoke. With a couple of coughs the smoke vanished as he blinked and looked at Reborn who was now eye to eye to him now. Sure Tsuna wouldn't be thinking of it too much if Reborn was in his adult form instead.

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna couldn't help but scream as those non-blinking onyx eyes staring at him rather motionlessly, The brunet felt chills running down his neck. Reborn was creeping him out with a non-malicious stare, so Tsuna did the unthinkable, he was staring back.

A long and rather awkward silence filling the air before Reborn could only click his tongue unhappily, breaking that 3 minutes of silence. "Tch. I'm leaving." was all Reborn said as his shape shifting chameleon, Leon began to glow as rather luminescent rainbow color before taking shape to a gun once more. With that, the tutor soon placed the gun to his head and fired. A pink colored smoke appeared, blocking any vision Tsuna had of Reborn, once the smoke cleared his tutor was no longer in sight.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna blinked as he called out and looked around him only to find nothing. Leave it to Reborn to trap his student in a baby form. "What should I do now!? Especially in a body like this!?" The now child wailed as he turned around to look around the alleyway, he was clearly alone now. With a silent huff, he started to walk towards the exit and out to open street. For some reason he got the creeps for being in the dark enclosed space by himself but that being said, the un-resting gaze he felt only made it worse.

Soon, his little legs broke out in a sprint towards the closest street his eyes laid upon. The brunet didn't know why his intuition was telling him danger but like a wise person, he followed it. Soon he made it out and into the street that only was silent, not a single soul was walking around. Tsuna felt like his heat dropped a little, just where exactly did Reborn leave him at? The boy was in a daze, not realizing someone approached him from behind and picked him up.

"Are you lost little one?" A femininely shy voice spoke as she held the brunet in her arms, close to her chest. Tsuna quickly turned his head as his eyes met a pair of amethyst deep purple ones. The girl looked about the same age as the brunet before he was transformed. She held long same colored purple hair that went down her back, Tsuna didn't know what to say as she could only give her small smile to the boy.

"N-no.. Maybe yes... Do you know where I am?" Tsuna could only stutter in embarrassment from the way she was looking at him. The emotion in her eyes was akin to his mother's gaze.

"Of course! Do you need help in finding your mother?" She giggled in happiness as the brunet could only nod slowly, his face slightly flushed. He felt like an actual kid when this girl talks to him.

"What's your name little one? I'm Na- Chrome!" She quickly caught her mistake. Tsuna could only blink in question, 'wasn't she about to say another name?' He pondered but he didnt want to think too much of it, he had other problems to deal with right now.

"Tsunayoshi... You can call me Tsuna, nice to meet you Chrome." The brunet smiled making her almost swoon from how cute he looked with that innocent-like smile.

"Of course Tsuna-kun, now. Lets get you out of this area, its really bad here. Didn't you know, this is where villians are? They'll kidnap you and force you to do bad things." Chrome spoke softly as she walked down the empty road, passed the clearly abandoned buildings. She seem to know where she was going as she made a turn, avoiding any eye contact with buildings that weren't damaged nor seemed unoccupied.

"Then Chrome, why are you here? Are you a villain as well?" Tsuna's curiosity picked up from a girl like her being here, after all it made no sense why such a normal and kind girl would be in a dangerous area. The purple haired girl just smiled, surprisingly it was a rather soft and genuine expression.

"No, but the one I care about the most is. He takes care of me and I try to do my very best for him... Even if I'm rather shy, he always defends me and secretly watches over me.. M-Mukuro-sama is very precious to me." Chrome stammered as her cheeks became flush, even if she was rather embarrassed, Tsuna had such a calming affect that made her feel the need to talk despite being extremely shy.

Tsuna only smiled at her knowingly, he wasn't going to judge at her precious person being a Villain, besides he must have became one for a reason. Afterall, Tsuna's cared one is akin to a villian as well.

"Well I'm glad he's looking out for you. Though you should ne careful around these parts too! Its not safe for a girl to be out around here!" The brunet spoke up, surprising the girl from the little kid being so understanding and not questing why or saying she shouldn't be with a villain. Most people would, that's why she doesn't like to talk about it much.

"Oh no! Nothing has happened to me here yet. I usually have friends with me though I seem to have lost them but then I saw you." She could only let out a genuine smile, she was feeling happy that the boy was very understanding and she felt as if she made a new friend. Chrome was glad she got to the boy before 'that' villain did, lurking in the darker side of the alleyway. Honestly if she didn't move in time the boy would have been gone, for good probably. With a quick shook with her head, she cleared her thoughts. She didn't want to think of such bad things happening to the innocent little boy.

"You have friends here to? Should we look for them first?" Tsuna spoke, like the overly polite and kind person he was despite being absolutely lost. This only made Chrome giggle at how nice he was.

"Its alright, I'll find them when I come back." She continuously smiled, afterall, when was the last time she felt her shyness died out?

"Oh ok." The brunet boy responded to that, he wanted to tell her she should find her friends first but he needed to get home ASAP. Reborn should be there to fix his body!

"Do you have any friends?" Chrome asked politely making Tsuna only give a big smile at the thought of his two close friends.

"Mm! Their names are Izuku and Katsuki, though i call them Midorin and Kacchan. They are my best friends but lately they kinda have been distant lately.. Its like I hardly know them anymore..." Tsuna gave a pout soon after, it was all true after all.

"Do you know why?" Chrome asked, even though she had a hunch to the reason why.

"I don't know why, Kacchan started bullying Midorin about not having any quirk. Then Midorin got upset that I'm also friends with Kacchan. I don't know what I should do." The boy could only sigh, making Chrome giggle at the boy's predicament.

"Maybe you should let them be, I'm sure they are just jealous of one another right now. They just have to settle their differences out in the future." Chrome spoke as she finally made it to a busy part of another town, it was around the shopping district so there was noise everywhere.

"Jealous? Why?" Tsuna only pondered as his eyes trailed off to the cake shop, he wish he brought his wallet for some strawberry shortcake. Him being a sweet tooth, he absolutely adored sugar.

"That's just how people are, they don't look at what they have and always want something else." Chrome said as she too eyed the cake shop, before walking over to it to look at what they have.

"That's true but still. I wish they told me instead of keeping it to themselves." Tsuna spoke as Chrome only nodded knowingly.

Soon Chrome walked in the shop to get a chocolate mousse cake as the brunet pointed to a strawberry shortcake making her buy that as well.

...

* * *

...

 _Tsuna felt the urge to cry, he was getting kicked and stomped on by Katsuki's so called friends (followers). All he did was shout at them to stop hurting Midorin but to his dismay they only started to hurt him instead. So there stood Midoriya with his legs shaking in fear, as he saw his best friend getting beat up._

 _"Quit-." He spoke in a low whisper, he couldn't pick up enough courage to shout from his body knowing the pain of getting hurt again._

 _"Sto-_

 _"Oi! What do you think you are doing!?" Another voice interrupted, making the assaulters stop to turn in nervousness and fear. There stood proud was Katsuki behind Midoriya with a grim expression on his face, with a quick dash towards his followers he jumped one and started to punch him._

 _"I told you guys not to hurt Tsu! Cant even do that right huh!?" Katsuki angrily yelled as he got up and sneered at his beat up friend who only rapidly shook his head._

 _"Sorry! It was because he was defending Deku!" He sobbed out as the other nodded in fear. Katsuki shot his famous glare at them making them shriek a little in fear._

 _"Go home. Or I'll kill you." The blonde stared down as he raised his hand letting the explosives from his quirk act up, making the threat more scaring. The two ran home in fear crying out for their moms like the 9 years old they were._

 _Tsuna was curled in a ball as tears prickled his eyes, the pain was so intense that it made it him actually glad he saved Midoriya from it. Katsuki walked over and pulled the brunet out of his somewhat balled form to see how bad the boy got, to his dismay it was worst than he thought. A black eye with a few scraps around his cheeks and lip that were slightly bleeding. Katsuki didn't even want to know what was under the boy's shirt as he only made a grim face. Just how the hell was Katsuki suppose to explain things to Reborn? He felt his blood run a little cold just the thought of Reborn probably going to hurt him again._

 _Midoriya just stood still, as his eyes watered. He was completely useless, in the end someone else saved his best friend. 'I should have helped him! He was right there in front of me! If it was All might he would have saved him with in a flash. I'm so pathetic!' Was all he thought as he saw Tsuna pass out from the pain as Katsuki picked him up in a piggy back position and carried him home. This only made fire burn inside Midoriya's eyes, 'I won't stand around and do nothing next time!' He only thought._

 _..._

 _Midoriya felt proud of himself despite everyone telling him otherwise. He tried saved Katsuki from a villain instead of everyone else standing around. Him, who doesn't have a single quirk, running in. He felt himself let out a tight smile in happiness, he was really glad he did something. Really glad._ _  
_

...

* * *

...

Phew! Done! Sorry for the delay everyone. I had to move and settle in another place so it took forever to finally settle down. Thanks for reading and make sure you comment! I adore opinions!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry I've been away! Had some personal issues coming up! Anyways lol...

Tsuna's second quirk: Ok so I made it clear that Tsuna's second quirk is hard to miss but its not his intuition! Also his first quirk isn't HDW flames either! The Vongola only calls it a quirk so society does know it, plus you have to go through certain method's of training to unlock it! Sorry for confusing you! :9 tehehe

Pairings: I'm still pondering my head for pairings but thanks for giving me suggestions!

Thank you all my fan's for reviewing! **D C JoKeR H S, Keeperofhounds, CallmeCrazylol, Jake and Max!, I'mATopMagicianFromWonderland, Ender the multiverse Detective, nakamura1miu, Bell2629, WinterQueen135, and Abhieghail.** For reviewing the last chapter! Your reviewing made me super happy!

Disclaimer! _I do not own either Boku no hero or Katekyo hitman reborn or characters for that matter. I do own is the nickname Midorin and this plot! So HA! Now onward to the story!_

...

* * *

 **Our Hero Academia! Ch4: I want to become a hero! part 3**

...

"Unbelievable!" Iemitsu shouted angry as he swung his hand to the side and shoving all the papers off the desk. Everything scattered around as some lingered a little longer in the air as he could only stare down his 'use to be' trustful friend. "It's all your fault Reborn! Now our son is going to U.A, somewhere he isn't meant to be going!" His voice raged, almost to the point of cracking. He felt betrayal in his friend's actions, especially since he was the one who let the black haired male raise his own son.

"Iemitsu please understand, I know you are flustered over this matter but he needs to grow. How can we make him the best if he isn't going to learn in a great environment? Teaching him how to kill is unacceptable for his age. He's too different than us." Reborn tried to reason only to get a glare from the blonde haired middle aged man.

"He's going to take over his company soon and he needs to stop being weak! The Vongola company is too deep in villian territory that he needs to learn how to deal with it. Him killing a few scum isnt a bad thing, it's actually a great thing. My father taught me the ways of murdering villains secretly and so did his father. If emotions are running you right now Reborn then leave. I have no use for someone who'll put my one and only heir in danger for unnecessary growth." Iemitsu only scowled as he spat at the hero killer, which didn't faze Reborn whatsoever.

"If you want him to take over then first you need to build his trust, especially since you are his father. He's only going to hate you more if you keep putting him in these situations." Reborn once again spoke, giving a hard stare on his pupil's father who only slammed his hand on his desk.

"Then let him! I've put too much into this company that a little disobedience won't ruin it!" Iemitsu shouted angrily before giving a small sigh from the stern look his friend was giving him. "Sigh. Reborn. Please, don't make me play the bad guy. I'm only doing these things for what's right. I know my son can lead this company to heroic deeds and dreams we use to talk about. Especially with his second quirk, he can lead them all in my place. I know you care about him in a fatherly way, but Reborn, I'm his actual father. I also have my opinions to what is best for him and I suggest you help me out on this as well. For the sake of our friendship." He pleaded only making Reborn calm his demeanor with a hesitant nod, he soon walked out of the office.

...

* * *

...

"Midorin!?" Tsuna shouted out as he passed by the trashed beach, it was always his usual jogging routine to pass by, pick up some trash, then go home. The struggling green haired boy turned his head from trying to drag the damaged t.v to the car.

"E-eh? Tsu-chan?" With that Midoriya tripped over his own self and fell over the t.v.

"What are you doing here? Community service?" The brunet asked curiously as he ran over to help his friend up. Tsuna could tell the other was probably there for hours picking up trash from the sweat drenched shirt and face.

"Oh.. Heh, something like that." Midoriya laughed while scratching his head. Tsuna only gave a small giggle before turning his head around the area and saw someone else standing there. It was an older male, somewhat skinny and exhausted looking with blonde hair and green eyes. This made the brunet give a small bow in respect.

"I leave Midorin in your care." Tsuna spoke before getting up and smiling at the other who only gave a smile back.

"O-Oh, Tsu-chan! This is Al-." Midoriya was interrupted with the male suddenly shouting in an out burst.

"Alfred! Its nice to meet one of young Midoriya's friends." Alfred(?) spoke as he pushed Midoriya out the way only surprising Tsuna from the sudden out burst and closeness from the other. His intuition only sparked from the sudden lie he received but he didn't want to question why. He only gave a quick nod bow as smiled more.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Alfred." Tsuna smiled respectfully before turning his eyes to Midoriya's frame. "I was here to pick up some trash after a jog, but who knew you were here." The boy giggled at the sight of Midoriya's messy hair and sweat drenched body.

"Midoriya wanted to built his physique so we are picking up trash." Alfred spoke making Tsuna feel surprised from the sudden bluntness and straightforward answer after the man lied about his name.

"Well, then I guess I should leave the trash picking up to you Midorin." Tsuna smiled only making the green haired boy smile back in return. The brunet soon turned around to walk away only to be hit square on the head with something that looks akin to a CD, swiftly Tsuna turned to face Reborn as a baby standing high and mighty on top of a broken t.v.

"Reborn! What was that for!" Tsuna shouted making Midoriya and Alfred turn to see the boy with a questionable gaze.

"Seems like your intuition didn't pick up on a small CD. Is it because you are too laxed around your friend. I told you to keep it up didn't I, you never know when an enemy could come for your neck." Reborn spoke ominously, only sending warning signals through Tsuna's mind and chills down his back. Never has he heard Reborn talk like that to him before.

"I- I... It just subconsciously slipped." Tsuna spoke low in guilt, Reborn never got on him like this before but he knew better. Keeping his intuition on at all times was something necessary in order to live in his life. All that followed after was silence between the two as Midoriya stared at the baby somewhat curiously. He couldn't tell if he was more surprised at the baby fluently talking or how menacing the aura around it was.

Reborn eye's quickly and sharply turned to Midoriya's making him suddenly gulped in terror, not even he knew what was so devastating about the baby.

"Train your student well." Reborn spoke once more only directing that speech to the man standing by Midoriya, All Might. They both shared a mutual gaze to eachother before each turning to their own seperate pupil.

"Let us keep training young Midoriya." All Might (Alfred) spoke making Midoriya nod still gazing at his friend whose eyes were shadowed over still with his head facing the floor. Midoriya didn't know what to make of the scene, all he could do was continuously stare as he was being dragged away.

"Tsuna." Reborn spoke up before turning to leave as the brunet haired boy only followed, his usual carefree diminished to a more serious tone as his eyes shined orange.

"I know." Was the only words Midoriya last made out from Tsuna as they walked away.

...

* * *

...

"Tsuna. Things are going to be more serious now and your training is going to be with 'them' this time. Not me." Reborn spoke with a smirk, as he reverted back to his adult form and twirling his fedora with his finger. Tsuna only tripped over his own two feet with the plate of refreshments in his hands over Reborn telling him that 'they' will come.

"Wait a minute Reborn! I did not agree to this!" Tsuna shouted as he placed the tray down, one mug containing Reborn's espresso and the other was Tsuna's orange juice with cinnamon homemade cookies on a plate. The male ignored his student as he snagged up a cookie while indulging himself in his espresso. The brunet could only resist the urge to roll his eyes at his tutor who in return shoved a new cookie inside Tsuna's mouth with a glare.

"You're training starts 4 am sharp every morning and ends at 7 am, that'll give you 15 minutes to get dress and 15 minutes to run to school. If you are late to school by even a second... Well I'll let you imagine from there." Reborn purposely left the threat lingered to joyously see the quickly pale turning brunet in front of him. Tsuna couldn't even refuse such inhumane training, especially if its from Reborn's self claimed friends. The brunet boy only could cry to himself as he stuffed his face with cookies, it was probably his last time he could eating these as well.

"Also. More training afterschool at 5 pm and ends at 9." Reborn continued as Tsuna cried more while shoving more cookies in his mouth.

...

Training was harsh, even Midoriya looked like a zombie as they went in the school together. Tsuna turned to look at his friend who had; tired eyes, was walking half asleep, somewhat messy hair from his usual curls and awkwardly moving from most likely a sore body. Midoriya was the same way, he stared at Tsuna who in a worse condition than him. Bags under eyes with them being puffy and red from most likely crying, limping each and every other step trying to hide a possible injury, a complete messy uniform as if he only had 2 mins to throw it on, his bangs were drenched and sticking onto his forehead and his breathes were irregular.

"Tsu-chan! Are you ok!?" Midoriya shouted in realization as his friend made his way to his desk to sit down slowly.

"I'm ok Midorin. Thanks for worrying." Tsuna smiled, wiping away all doubts from the green haired boy who gave a small smile back as he soon sat down in his seat as well. The brunet boy soon turned his head to the desk by him to see Katsuki staring, this caught the boy off guard since the blonde was still somewhat ignoring him.

"Um.. Kacchan?" Tsuna decided to speak up only leading to the male to turn his head in the opposite direction without a care in the world. The brunet felt the urge to sweatdrop from the other's disregard of him and gave a small sigh, there was no way Katsuki was going to even bother on talking to him since that bathroom incident. Tsuna only pulled out his textbooks for the class and put them under his desk, things were going to be hard since he was applying to U.A now, once he gets in through recommendation of Reborn, he has to try and keep that appearance up.

...

* * *

...

 _"Aww Reborn. Look at how attached he is to you." The young brunette woman squealed happily as she glanced over at her son sitting in the said hero killer's lap while she made dinner. Reborn gave a small cough to clear his throat and the loving stares he was receiving from the woman as well._

 _"Are you almost done yet?" The 17 year old Reborn spoke, trying to hide the embarrassment in his tone as the boy used him as a pillow while he laid back to stare up at the male's onyx eyes. This made Reborn almost stare back at the adorable boy who only peered up curiously at him._

 _"Rebon! Rebon! Weed swoy? (Reborn! Reborn! Read story?)" The boy spoke up happily as the male could only flush slightly at the sight. The child staring up with sparkly eyes while holding onto his favorite animal picture book. Reborn felt all his cool and calm demeanor fade within an instant from one small glance at the child below him._

 _"Oh I'm sorry Reborn, we got him that book just yesterday and he can stop looking at it. Could you perhaps read it to him once? I'm almost done." The woman begged making Reborn give a small sigh as he took the book from the boy's tiny hands._

 _"Alright, but just one time ok?" The teen grumbled as he opened the picture book and placed it in the boy's lap as he stared down at it. "Once upon a time, there was a big lion." Reborn quoted the words in the book as he looked at the picture while the boy's eyes sparkled happily._

 _"Rebon!" He shouted making the male sigh from the boy's description of the raven teen._

 _"That's not me." Reborn denied only making the boy turn his gaze up in a disbelieved pout._

 _"Rebon!" The brunet boy spoke one more, never leaving eye contact only to make the man give in._

 _"Alright alright, you win kid." Reborn grumbled making the woman only chuckle from how adorable the two were but the male ignored it begrudgingly, he was a hero killer for crying out loud. Not some doting father! All he was doing was helping Nana take care of Tsuna for the time being since he had to train the boy. With a small sigh he soon glanced down and read the next page. "Reborn was the biggest and bravest lion of them all." He continued as he soon flipped the page as the boy giggled happily in awe._

 _"He chased away everyone in his territory because he was the better than them all." Slightly grimacing to himself for even reading a kid's book, he turned the page. He already felt like the story was going to become cheesy but the interest the young child had for the book was somewhat worthwhile._

 _"Until one day, Reborn felt sick. He felt something was missing." Reborn read once more as Tsuna only give a small look in concern at the lion in the book._

 _"'What could be missing?' he wonders as he decided to search for it" Reborn spoke, trying not to laugh as Tsuna give a desperate face. The kid was being so engrossed in the book that, soon Reborn too was engrossed in it as well._

 _"Then one day, he met a small cub." This caught Reborn's attention, he figured it would be another animal species but instead it was a (most likely abandoned) lion cub._

 _"A tiny cub who seem to struck such interest in the lion." Reborn read making Tsuna shout out happily as he pointed to the image, his sparkled eyes in excitement never ended._

 _"Tsu! Tsu!" He shouted making Reborn only give a small smile and pet the kid's soft locks._

 _"Yes, Reborn didn't know what to do with Tsuna. In fact, he decided to ignore it and walk away." Reborn read this part bluntly only making Tsuna give a small gasp instead._

 _"Nu, Rebon! Tsu!" The boy shouted as tears began to form in his eyes as Reborn only chuckled as he turned the page yet again._

 _"Look! Tsuna got up and walked to Reborn, following him. At first Reborn didn't approve but soon he let the cub stay by his side." Reborn pointed_

 _"Reborn watched over the cub as if it was his own. And they both lived happily ever after. The end." The teen closed the book as the boy smiled happily in his lap and he tried to shove the book on the male's chest._

 _"Rebon!" The brunet boy shouted making Reborn only pull off his fedora and place it on the boy's head._

 _"I'm not going to read it again." He chuckled._

...

* * *

...

And Done! Thanks for reading everyone! Happy late halloween and I hope you brush your teeth after all that sugar! Hahaha!

Please review! Love when my fan's do!


End file.
